Golden
by Entranced.By.Breathing
Summary: Edward, a foster child, now has a new start with the Cullen's. Trouble comes to him in more ways than one between a broken soul mate and thirsty vampires. Is fate intervening? A story where love and danger will find a boy and make him into a man. Canon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

You hear some strange things, when you go through the foster system. You believe things that are even stranger.

A year ago, I was sixteen.

See, if someone had told me then, that I had a year to live I would have laughed.

If they told me I would find a home, after being an orphan for eight years, I would have laughed harder.

If they told me that I would meet my soulmate during that year, I would have been concerned for them.

And if they told me of the existence of vampires, I would consider having them committed to an institution.

If their explanation was summed up with the idea of three vampires taking away everything I held dear…

Some things are better left unsaid.

But right now, today, I would believe that person.

I would ask them why they didn't warn the green eyed boy I once was.

Was, past tense.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

My eyes are golden.


	2. One

CPOV

CPOV

The general practice wing of the Chicago Memorial Hospital was bustling today. The halls were full of patients and I felt awful that time better spent here had been instead spent at home, to keep up our façade. Though I had enjoyed the extra time with Esme, I was back this morning and more than ready for my twelve hour shift. She had been busy with Alice lately anyways, trying to decide where we would move in June after the kids graduated. The west coast had seemed the most attractive so far, and the whole family would be thrilled to see the Denali coven again.

Nodding to the nurses, I picked up my charts and looked for the room of my first patient. I felt like groaning when I realized that Kara Davencourt, an overly flirtatious and decidedly uncompassionate social worker, had been in a car accident. She had requested my "expertise", but the car had been hit on the passenger's side, and her charts said that she had just a minor headache. I was to check her head and then check and cast the broken arm of the passenger. He was a sixteen year old male, born 20th June, no emergency contacts, in custody of the state. A foster child. Kara had been trying to force foster children on Esme and myself ever since she found out about our family. We already had four "adopted" children (the paper work was done legally and updated every so often by Jasper to help with appearances) so she thought that we would be an easy sell. Truth be told, if we were humans, we would have been. Every time she mentions a six year old with a darling smile or a ten year old who plays baseball, I feel so sorry that we could not take them in. All of our children are very much adults already and there would have been no hesitation to adopt a child... had we not been vampires. I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught that was sure to come, when Kara begged me to take this boy and I had to decline. It happened every time.

I knocked gently before I entered. In the room sat Kara in a chair, legs crossed and skirt hiked, with a longing smile playing at her lips. I resisted the urge to dry heave and silently chuckled when I caught the eye roll she was given by the boy on the bed. He was lanky, but looked strong. As he turned towards me, his green eyes lost their sparkle and turned cold and guarded. Meeting my eyes for a brief second, he then looked past me, to the wall. He brushed bronze hair out of his face with one arm and cradled the other to his chest.

"Ms. Davenport" I nodded in her direction, not taking my eyes of the boy.

"Dr. Cullen..." She breathed out my name, and I cursed my appearance. It really wasn't her fault; like all humans, she was dazzled by inhuman vampire beauty. She smiled at me in a suggestive way, leaving a very awkward pause. The boy- Edward, the chart claimed- coughed a bit to alleviate the tension. Startled, she glared at him in her embarrassment, but he continued to stare at the wall behind my head.

"I'm going to double check your head, Ms. Davencourt." I walked over to her, and put my hands on her head. I poked around, and she didn't even flinch. Her eyes had glazed over, and it was obvious that she really was okay. "You were lucky, you'll be just fine. Take some ibuprofen if there's any pain." She nodded slowly, thoroughly dazzled from my presence.

I spoke to him as I approached the bed. "You must be Edward. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Just let me look at the X-rays again, and I'll plaster on a cast in a few minutes." I had seen the X-rays earlier in the hall, but something had not been quite right and I needed a second look.

He showed no sign of acknowledging my presence. I wondered why he was so cut off from his surroundings. He was not rude per say, but ... silently judgmental. As if he couldn't care less how this turned out, as if he didn't care at all; he was just along for the ride. I was strange to see someone so young react so unfeelingly to the world around them; I wondered what Jasper would pick up from his emotions.

I placed the X-rays up to the light and examined the arm. The break was rather obvious, right above his elbow. With further examination, I noticed that the bone in his forearm was broken also. It was only half healed, and badly at that. Why had this not been taken care of? Or had it just not been noticed... I would have to break and reset it, before I casted. Unfortunately, that would be quite painful for him, even with morphine.

Frowning, I snapped off the light and pulled the plaster and bandages out of the cupboard. I placed these beside the bed he sat on, and gently took his arm. He flinched but did not pull away. The cotton of his shirt was rough against my hand, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was wearing long sleeves in May.

Now it was time to break the bad news.

"Edward, you have a clean break above your elbow, but also a badly healed break in your forearm. In order to fix your forearm, I'm going to have to re-break that bone. I'll set you up with morphine first so you wont feel as much, but it will still be very painful. Then I can cast you, but you would be better off staying in the hospital for a few hours after that to get the morphine out of your system." He had not so much as blinked as I spoke." Do you understand me?" I let go of his arm to move into his line of sight.

He nodded almost imperceptibly. Still staring at the wall, he waited for me to continue. Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes in displeasure.

"Is that all necessary? I really need to get going. Can't you just put him in a sling?" She asked hopefully, not looking up as she filed her nails. If I had been human my blood would have been boiling. She took no stock in his well being, that much was apparent.

I couldn't keep the venom completely out of my voice. "It is indeed Ms. Davencourt."

"Well I really can't stay here with him. I have to get my car situated and call into work. I'm a very busy woman Dr. Cullen." She stated arrogantly.

"Leave an address and I will have one of my children drop him off tomorrow. Is that alright with you Edward?" I offered before I could stop myself, not wanting to jeopardize Edward's medical care. I received another small nod. He had yet to speak a word to me, but already I felt a connection to him.

Kara was excessively eager to be free for the day, and had already stood up with her purse, speaking to me as if Edward was not present. "That sounds wonderful Dr. Cullen. We were on our way to Chicago's Teen Orphanage when we were hit. It doesn't matter when he gets there; just call them up when he's ready to arrive."

She was already opening the door, and had the gall to wink at me before glancing at Edward and leaving the room.

She just left. Irresponsible didn't even begin to cover it. I couldn't help but wonder though, why she hadn't even tried to convince me to adopt Edward. Instead of building up his character she had blatantly ignored him. He was not uncouth, and his eyes showed intelligence behind their cool demeanor. His face was a blank mask but his eyes gave away his feelings.

"While I get the morphine, why don't you get settled?" He gave me yet another small nod. I walked out into the hall and asked a passing nurse to get the shot for me. My phone started ringing, and "Suddenly I See" blared into the waiting room. I quickly snapped it open before the embarrassing ring tone could do any more damage to my reputation. Unfortunately I couldn't change it, because Alice had seen my plans and locked the ringtone. I leaned against the nurse's station to wait for the shot as I spoke.

Before I could greet her, she was speaking excitedly at vampire speed.

"Carlisle I can't wait! I'm on my way to meet him right now, with Emmett!"

I wasn't surprised. Alice would have dragged the whole family with her if she could have. She hardly ever had the chance to socialize with humans because of our identity, and she found them fascinating because she couldn't remember her human life. Jasper was wary of hospitals because of the blood, and Rosalie wouldn't care unless something directly affected her, but I'm sure Emmett had been up for the "adventure".

"Alice, calm down. I highly doubt that he's going to want to go shopping with you any time soon." I heard Emmett's chuckle in the background. I had to make Alice understand that Edward was not going to be her new friend. "You know just as well as I do that this is just a one time occurrence."

"Carlisle, I've got a feeling that it isn't. I haven't seen the vision yet, but I have no doubt that this is more important than you think."

I sighed. Alice's hunches were nearly as accurate as her visions. "Alright, if you say so Alice. I haven't gotten him to speak to me yet, so hopefully you two might."

"We're in the parking lot. Meet you outside his room!"

With a click we were disconnected. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and turned to see a nurse coming towards me with a rather large needle full of morphine. Taking it and thanking her, I walked towards Edwards' room. Alice was already bouncing next to Emmett, and they were quite the pair, standing outside the door with identical smiles. What had them so excited?

"Alice, Emmett. Are you alright?"

"More than alright Carlisle, we're going to be very good friends with this one!"

She was going too far with this. The boy had yet to say a word to me, and was expected at the orphanage as soon as his arm was finished. "Alice did you see this in a vision?"

"Yes I did! And he DID let me go shopping for him!"

I was still holding the needle as I shook my head at the two of them and walked into the hospital room. Edward was now sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, but continued to stare at the wall. He made no action to show that he acknowledged our presence. Alice and Emmett made themselves comfortable in the corner, inconspicuously standing behind me.

"Edward, I would like you to meet two of my children, Alice and Emmett. They will take you to the orphanage after we've finished here. Are you ready for the morphine?"

Still mute, he stuck out his good arm. I injected the morphine, and he laid back relaxing against the bed, and submitting to the medication. I positioned arm so I could break it easier- it wasn't often that I had to break a patients arm, but his bone had been healing crookedly, in a way that had to be fixed. I motioned for Emmett and Alice to distract him and Alice took it upon her self to take advantage of his medicated state and start a conversation.

"I'm Alice! We go to school here, but I haven't seen you around. Where are you from?"

Edward blinked and seemed to loosen up with Alice and Emmett's mega watt smiles. She was dazzling him, but he was resisting brilliantly. Strong character, I noted, as I got ready to snap hid forearm. I decided to let him respond before I did, sure that Alice's dazzling would do its job.

"Chicago." He stated sullenly. Alice pouted.

Emmett let out a laugh at Alice's dejected expression. "Nice dude. Seriously though, where do you go to school?"

I took this opportunity to break his arm. The snap resounded through the room and Alice twitched at the sound. Edward flinched and let out a small groan, but looked away from the wall and returned Emmett's gaze finally.

"I haven't in a few months." His look was challenging-daring Emmett to comment. It was odd to see a human act that way towards a vampire, especially Emmett; not only because of the subconscious fear of vampires they're born with but also because of Emmett's size.

Thankfully Emmett backed off, and took a different route. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"I don't." Edward answered, his eyes now tracing patterns on the ceiling.

Alice and Emmett exchanged worried looks. At vampire speed Emmett questioned "I thought you said we'd be friends."

Alice scoffed, and replied back just as fast. "I never said it would be easy silly. We've got our work cut out for us."

I just chuckled, as I plastered Edwards' arm. My children were one of a kind.

AN:

Alright, that's chapter one! Review please, or I won't know how often to update. Thank you!


End file.
